Love at First Flight
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Synopsis Otto's eighth birthday party is interrupted when the guys get a mission to help the first female pilot Amelia Earhart to get flying around the world and get over her germophobia. Plot Tuddrussel and Larry are throwing Otto a birthday party on the satellite. Larry tells him that because it's his "special day", he can have whatever he wants. Otto thinks big, and his first wish is to turn off the gravity in the satellite and use his birthday cake for an epic food fight. Later he and Tuddrussel drag race through the satellite using chairs that are used for getting around the satellite faster. Next Otto has Larry and Tuddrussel play history trivia, which gets old fast because nether of them are good at it. Larry tells Otto that it's time to open his presents, and they hurry down to the living room. The guys look on fondly as Otto excitedly opens his gifts, and don't seem to notice his dissapointment and confusion to the gifts; Larry's own whisk (that he claims was a gift from the ambassador of France and is practically a family heirloom), and King Tut's sarcophagus, that Tuddrussel had secretly zapped back to get because he thought that Otto liked it that much. Otto hugs them and gratefully thanks them, telling them that it's been his "best birthday ever!". Larry slyly points over to the corner of the room and asks Otto what's over there, and Otto sees that a third present is sticking out from behind a machine. Otto goes over to it and tears at the package to reveal his very own Time Squad uniform. The guys are both overjoyed that Otto loves his gift, and Larry tells him pridefully that he sewed it himself while Tuddrussel ordered the goggles. Otto immediately puts the outfit on, totally in love with it. Then the alarm goes off, giving Otto the opportunity to spout out things that Tuddrussel contantly says such as "Get some!" and "It's go time!", making Tuddrussel tear up and say, "That's my boy!" In the control room, Larry is pulling on the information while Tuddrussel plays with Otto. On the computer the image of a woman in an 1930's era pilot's cap appears with the following key words, "Amelia Earhart", "1930" and "Los Angeles". Tuddrussel sarcastically asks if "She was the one who invented panty hose or something." And instead of telling who Earhart is, Otto goofs around by saying in an imitation of Tuddrussel's voice, "Or was she the one who invented electricity", ending in a laughing fit. Larry becomes aware that he's most likely created another Tuddrussel and is not happy of the prospect of dealing with the two of them. Otto straightens up for a moment to say that Earhart was "the famous aviator who was the first woman to fly over the atlantic and pacific oceans". In 1930's Los Angeles, California, Amelia Earhart lives a life alone and crippled by her fear of germs and has OCD levels of wanting to have her house clean. She is busy meticulously cleaning her drapes when the Time Squad barges into her living room, disrupting her work. She freaks out, not at the strangers that are in her apartment but because they're releasing microbes into the room. Earhart makes them put on plastic smocks to protect her apartment. Tuddrussel rudely asks her if she's "Some kind of germ freak" and mocks her for it. Earhart tries to explain that "germs are everywhere, invisible to the naked eye." From Otto's POW from his new goggles, we can see that he sees all of the germs and points out that that all of the germs that she's so worried about are on her. She panics, and in a state of terror rushes to change her clothes and get clean. When she's gone, the guys try to come up with a plan to get her out of the house and onto a plane. Larry suggests inviting her outside for a picnic, but Tuddrussel thinks that's a stupid idea. Earhart comes back to the living room to burn the clothes she had been wearing earlier. Tuddrussel, not knowing what else to think, asks if she'd like to go on a picnic with them. Disgusted, Earhart rejects the idea of eating off the ground. Larry suggests taking a plane ride, which Earhart also rejects because "the air is where the germs live". Otto, who had been growing more and more impatient with Earhart, looses his cool and starts acting like a mini Tuddrussel. Tuddrussel hands him a phaser, and Otto starts shooting at her and everything in her apartment, making everyone duck and cover. When he stops, Tuddrussel shows approval, which horrifies Earhart. She comments, "It's like you have no regard for your own safety!" Earhart brings up the obvious, that Tuddrussel doesn't bathe much, his uniform has stains all over it and he hasn't shaved in weeks, and is repulsed by the fact that Tuddrussel digs through her garbage to retrieve her thrown out spaghetti to eat. Earhart declares how reckless and disgusting Tuddrussel is. But then somehow she discovers that this is all attractive to her and falls head over heels in love with him. She jumps into his arms and asks him to "teach me how to be a careless slob like you! Teach me to be dirty!" Larry can't believe that this is all happening, and Tuddrussel doesn't know how to react except do what she had asked: teach her how to be gross. Tuddrussel makes Earhart do all sorts of things; From eating slobbishly with their hands in public, to making her smell his fowl smelling boots, to frolicing in muddy pig pens, and to just laying around in the living room of her apartment carelessly throwing trash and making Larry cook for them. Larry has had enough of Tuddrussel turning both Otto and Amelia into Mini-Tuddrussels and asks him what he's planning to do now about getting the mission complete. Tuddrussel exclaims that he doesn't want to leave, because it's great to do whatever he wants. Earhart and Otto agree, they're happy with the way things are. In fact, Earhart is so happy with Tuddrussel that she asks him when they're planning on getting married, much to Tuddrussel's surprise. Cut to the Los Angeles Airport and Tuddrussel has miraculously gotten Earhart in aviator gear and on a plane. He tells her to become the first woman to fly a plane across the Pacific and the Atlantic oceans and takes care to strongly suggest to her, "And if you see the Bremuda Triangle along the way, you fly right into it!" When Tuddrussel meets the guys down on the ground, Otto complains saying how they could've been "one big happy family." Larry had finally had enough of Otto acting like Tuddrussel and blames the uniform for it. He rips the uniform off Otto, leaving him half naked, and throws it into the plane before Earhart takes off. Ignoring Otto's embarrassing predicament, Larry types the coordinates for home when he states that they hope to "Never bring up this disgusting mission again". Tuddrussel agrees, thinking negatively about the idea of marrying Earhart. Trivia Amelia Earhart was actually married by the time she started flying planes. This episode was originally titled "Earhart the Cowardly" The episode's title is a word play of a popular saying "Love at first sight" Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2